Hollow Hearts
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: ONE SHOT! Nobodies aren't blessed with the gift of romance. Two Nobodies arguing with each other wanting to find out if they are in love or not...


I would have endeavored to take you out on a date. I would kiss your cheek every time we see each other. I would buy you roses. White ones? Red ones? Just name it.

We could tiptoe in the middle of the night. And then perhaps we could try to sleep together_. I would have aimed to propose to you._

We could do all those things if only I have the sentiment that we need to. _But I don't. _It isn't our thing.

_Even you, _you won't consider the urge to be extra sweet to me or to anyone else. Not now, _not ever. _Because we don't have feelings…we have borrowed ones.

We are just _Nobodies_.

* * *

**Hollow Hearts**

**By: Tammi Super Girl**

"Okay… I'm done scouting the entire Castle." A hooded man wearing a black robe stopped to talk to another hooded man with red hair. "Your turn is done."

"Thanks bucko..!" The guy with spiky red hair responded. "Why do you like filling in for my turn? Actually, Roxas, why do you even fancy checking out the entire place at night?"

Roxas placed his hands behind his head. "Nothing." Whenever a person says 'Nothing', there are odds that he might be hiding a whole lot of something. But for Roxas, when he says it, there isn't really any. It's a big 'Nothing'.

"You're weird." Axel, his best friend, muttered and then he walked away. Usually, being told as 'weird' is not a big deal to Roxas. But this time, it made him to think a few points. Honestly, why does he consider taking the final check at the Castle before they call it a day? He has his turns but tonight, it is Axel who is on duty. He intended to execute it for him. He already sees the entire place for every single day, then why?

'_It's nothing… Maybe I'm just bored._' Roxas thought and then he retreated to his own bedroom.

Roxas is a blue eyed man with blonde spikes. He doesn't use any hair gel or some sort, his hair is just unadorned messy in a cool way. Anyways, who cares if he has messed up yellow hair?

As he saunters in the customary corridor, he eyed a firm door that is opened ajar. Dumbfounded, he approached it and took a peak of what's inside. He already knows what is within but he felt not to intrude or perhaps wanted to see what the place is like with him unnoticed.

Like expected, the usual blonde haired girl is accommodated on her usual chair, drafting on her usual sketch pad with her usual pencil. Nothing is unusual in this room. Wait a minute; she's not doing her usual thing!

The girl is standing in front of a tall window; staring at the full moon.

"Naminé…" Roxas lowly called her.

At a snail's pace, she turned around to face him; hiding her back from his view. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well…" He started as he enters her entirely white room. "You're door is open so I just came to check if-"

"Who cares if my door isn't closed?" Naminé cut him off with her question.

Roxas childishly frowned with her rude comeback. Wait a minute; she's not rude, actually, it is like their universal persona. "I just came to check..!" He said defensively.

"What for? Is there a need to?" She asked him with plain cold blue eyes.

He sighed in frustration. "Naminé, STOP BEING SO-"

"Being what Roxas?"

"BEING SO DAMN- …" Roxas stopped at his words. "Nothing." He said his favorite word again. Nothing, there is nothing. Really, isn't there?

Naminé benevolently blinked her blue eyes. "Why don't you just go to sleep Roxas. You still have training to do tomorrow."

He looked away from her. "I don't care."

She smirked at him. "Very confident, huh?"

'_It's not like that…_' Roxas thought. He paused and then "Hey!", he blissfully thumped his fist on his left palm "Why don't I stay here for the night?"

At that moment, Naminé's facial idiom cannot be determined. It is as if she meant to smile but somewhere along the way, she vacillated without a valid reason. "Why Roxie?" '_Why would you ever experiment on gratuitous things?_'

"I don't know…" He grinned. "It might be fun..!" At that, Naminé just rolled her eyes and gazed at the moon again.

In a matter of seconds, Roxas joined her. Naminé gaped at him… His robe was taken off. She narrowed her eyes around the white room and saw that his black hooded robe is placed on her table. "I never knew you wear a stylish outfit under that stinky robe." Naminé complimented him.

He grinned at her from ear to ear. "Thanks..!" After that, his hand landed on the glass window and his blue eyes caught the view of the moon again.

_Silence._

_I'm here. You're there._

_Tedious…_

Naminé broke the silence by sitting on the carpeted white floor in front of the window. Still, she kept her head straight and didn't eradicate her eyes from the moon. Roxas followed her movements and sat beside her.

_So close._

Roxas gave up on their 'stare at the moon' contest and shifted his sight on the blonde haired girl next to him.

_Would it kill you to take out at least a split second for me?_

No matter how inapt his Nobody's brain could think, he neared her face and planted a swift kiss on her lips.

'PAK!' Naminé's pale hand landed hard on his right cheek. "Ouch..!" He whined.

"What do you think you are DOING?" Her blue eyes widened with resentment as she scans his face for legitimate answers.

"I dunno..!" He never knew he could give her such an idiotic answer. As expected, Naminé wouldn't reconcile for a dim-witted phrase. "I just wondered how it will feel like..!"

"Don't push it!" She snapped. "That's so stupid Roxas. You don't even discern how to feel!"

"If I knew, then can I kiss you?" He asked coolly.

Her eyes widened with shock. Never in her life had she seen a Nobody would act so atypical and prying with such things. "Too bad, you don't." And then she looked away from him.

"Then would you allow a Somebody to kiss you?" he questioned her with his recklessness.

"No… Because I'm a Nobody as well…" She answered lowly.

He sinisterly grinned- like the ones the Cheshire Cat would wear. He neared her again, but not aiming for her lips. He just wants to get close to her face. "Then can I?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No Roxas! The answer is no!"

"How come-" He got cut off when her soft pink lips intertwined with his.

"There, just to shut you up!" Her female voice hollered in her white bedroom.

Roxas meant to smile because she just took part in his game. But instead, a frown drew in his face. "Sorry…" He whispered as he stands up. Naminé gaped at him, quizzical visible in her eyes. Why does she felt so disappointed all of a sudden? She thought he'd laugh, but he didn't. There's always something more she wish he'd say.

_It's just no fun when I'm not the one playing._

"Roxie?" She mentioned his nickname.

"We are never meant to feel anything…right?" Roxas whispered after Naminé stands at his right. "But I've always known that you're unhappy with the Organization."

Her blue eyes rummaged around for answers that aren't supposed to exist. "Is that a problem?" But whatever, it is his answers… Is there anyone who could care less?

"Of course it is." He balled his left hand into a fist.

"Why?" For normal persons, that isn't the precise question. But for Nobodies such as themselves, whatever question- right or wrong- it's as if it is the same thing or there is really no affair.

He faced her "I wanted to find out for my self."

"Nobodies aren't-"

"STOP IT WITH THE 'NOBODY' THING!" Roxas exclaimed. He is injudicious with his own identity as a mortal who cannot feel.

"So…" She gaped to the moon again. "Is this another intention of the Organization XIII? It is in the corner of my mind for me to be included in the experiments…"

He got pissed. He grabbed her pale right arm and pulled her closer to him. "This has nothing to do with the Organization..! This is only for me..!"

"For you?" Something selfish of him she thought.

"What you mean to me..! I wanna know! _I mean something to you as well, I just know it!_" It escaped his mouth like water coming out from a wrecked faucet. '_There's always extra in the way she looks at me even when everyone is in the same room._'

"You're Number Thirteen!" Her voice is not proportion on what her eyes say. "That's just about it!"

Disappointing. _Really substandard. _"NO!" Roxas yelled out of frustration and charged out of her room, slamming her door.

It was a very fast moment. The loud racket he just made might get the Superior angry. But who cares about that at the particular moment? Not her and not now at least. She dropped down to her knees.

_Tears._

There are no tears falling from her eyes. She doesn't even know why some break into tears. Can something unseen hurt you like that? She doesn't discern. How can she? She's a Nobody.

As she looks at her white walls, the familiar black coat rested on her table. She stood and nonchalantly approached it.

* * *

Roxas wrathfully hid under his bed sheets.

_So stupid._

How could he let his feelings, _no_, borrowed feelings…How could he let his borrowed feelings flow like that?

_So reckless._

He just gave out his mysterious agenda to the blonde chic next door. But that's no big deal. There is nothing to worry about because it is needless for the likes of him to advertise him self. He'll just go to sleep and when he wakes up; everything will be the same as before.

_Before? _Everything in 'before' is plain curiosity of how soft her hands are; how it feels to have her in his arms; and how it is to kiss her while feeling the so called 'butterflies in your stomach'. When he wakes up, he'll just start to look forward into seeing her again.

That is why he likes taking Axel's turns in scouting the entire Castle at night. He might get a chance to see her.

_Dammit._ Borrowed feelings can be such a burden at times…

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes from his slumber. It is still night time and he doesn't remember closing his bedroom door properly.

He looked askance a bit and found a slim white-dressed girl just beside his bed. His sleepy blue eyes asked why she is here. "Naminé?" She placed his black hooded robe on his table and then she simply rested her Nobody form beside the male Nobody.

In a matter of seconds, Roxas found his Naminé protectively wrapped around his arms. "I want to find out for my self too…" She whispered and closed her eyes; ready to fall asleep next to him for the rest of the night.

Roxas didn't ask more.

Questions are futile for Nobodies.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I am just envious. I envy the other writers authoring a 'Namixas' fiction. To satisfy my self, I made a One Shot for my own. Hihi!

This may be a One Shot but I hope you will still feel obliged to drop a review. See ya!


End file.
